


King's Jester

by Fenikkusu_Kushu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drabble, Flowers, Jokes, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Kushu/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Kushu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis learns that when Yuri gets angry he even resembles a dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King's Jester

Title: King's Jester  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V  
Pairing: Yuri x Dennis  
Words: 153  
Genre: Humor  
Summary: Dennis learns that when Yuri gets angry he even resembles a dragon.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V.

 

 

The petals of the snapdragon grazed Yuri's ear. Dennis stopped breathing. Even he knew that it was too close for comfort.

"Dennis, stop that!" Yuri snapped. Even his nostrils flared.

Dennis had to force himself to suppress his laughter. As Yuri got angry, he even resembled a dragon. Yet, in his position, Dennis was aware that he was probably safe. Traditionally, only the jester was allowed to poke fun at the king.

See it's a snapdragon," Dennis explained as he rapidly opened and closed the blossom mere inches from his nose. "Thought that it reminded of you."

"If you pluck any more flowers, you will be charged with defacing the grounds," Yuri hissed. "That's a promise."

To himself, Dennis pouted.

Moments later, he tossed the bloom it over his shoulder. The moment was over.

His lord wasn't any fun. He needed to relax.

Of course, those were words that he could never say.


End file.
